DiMera family
The DiMeras are a fictional aristocratic family on the American soap opera Days Of Our Lives. Various family members have been residents of Salem. The Italian translation of DiMera is "Of the sea," or "From the ocean." Background The DiMeras are an upper-class Italian Catholic family on the soap opera Days of Our Lives. Over the years, the nature of the family itself has been retconned several times; although never directly and overtly, it's been represented as old-line Italian nobility, a relatively self-made European business dynasty, and a stereotypical Mafia family. Its current incarnation appears to be a sort of combination of these: a fairly wealthy Tuscan family with roots in ancient Italian nobility, which according to Stefano goes back centuries and includes kings and popes, and with a strong hand in organized crime (and occasionally, political terrorism) throughout the world. The family is currently represented by the patriarch Stefano's surviving children André, Stefan, EJ and Chad DiMera, adoptive son and daughter Peter Blake and Kristen DiMera, and his living grandchildren Steven Hawk, Johnny DiMera, Sydney DiMera, Theo Carver and Thomas Deveraux. At one point the family lost its position but Santo DiMera rebuilt the family, through both legitimate and illegitimate means. Currently has ties to traditional Italian organized crime (and at times, various terrorist elements). It has intermarried with the Brady, and Horton families over the years. Over the years it's been revealed that the DiMera family shares a long history with both the Bradford and the Brady families of the fictional midwestern American city of Salem. Currently (as of 2007), the show has been exploring the DiMeras' connection to the Brady clan, dating back at least 50 years in the Bradys' ancestral home of Galway, Ireland, and the roots of a feud between the two families. This is actually a retcon, as the tension between the two families was originally the result of detective half-brothers Roman and Bo Brady and their constant attempts to thwart the various schemes of DiMera family patriarch Stefano DiMera. In 2007, the family was revealed to originally hail from Tuscany, Italy although Stefano has at various times headquartered the family in Rome, New Orleans, Venezuela, various uncharted islands in the Caribbean, and of course, Salem. A 1988 storyline revealed some family activity in the Far East, but through the years the family has consistently been portrayed as having significant legitimate business holdings, criminal activities, and even political control throughout Latin America as well as the United States. Although never shown onscreen, the family is also mentioned to have been involved in terrorism and political assassinations in such places as Thailand, Israel, and Iraq. Storylines in 2008 indicate the core of the family business is shipping. 2009 storylines with the Kiriakis family revealed the DiMeras control labor unions that they used against their business rivals, including the Kiriakis family, with surprise strikes. Storylines involving EJ and Chad revealed the DiMeras own several apartment complexes in Salem revealing the DiMeras are involved in real estate. 2015 storylines revealed DiMera Enterprises has a telecommunications division. In the Salem area, the DiMeras control all "territory north of the water" while the Kiriakis Organization controls all "territory south of the water". 2015 storylines involving Chad and Abigail Deveraux revealed the DiMeras are involved in land development. The family has always appeared to be uniquely and extraordinarily powerful in the criminal underworld. The DiMeras have the reputation of being unimaginably cruel, twisted and ruthless in achieving their goals and the name "DiMera" consistently strikes fear into the hearts of other criminals. Santo, Stefano, Andre, Tony, and EJ all have international reputations as ruthless businessmen and powerful underworld figures. The family and the crime syndicate it controls are so powerful up to the point that is a major focus of several high-level law enforcement and intelligence agencies throughout the world, including the fictional ISA. Though no government agency was ever able to bring the family or the organization down. Ever since Stefano's youngest son Chad has taken over the DiMera Empire he has done his best trying to legitimise the DiMera name with the help of his wife Abigail. The DiMera Legend Main Article: The Legend Of The Phoenix 'DiMera Enterprises' DiMera Enterprises also known as the DiMera Empire, founded by Santo DiMera is an international conglomerate. In Europe, DiMera Enterprises were behind many hostile takeovers, drug operations and organized crimes. Santo built DiMera Enterprises into an international powerhouse and made connections and deals with numerous officials and businessmen around the world that benefited DiMera Enterprises and were later used by his son Stefano. In early February 1982, Santo's son Stefano DiMera moved the "family business" to midwestern Salem to build a family there. It originated in Tuscany, but has branch offices in various parts of the world, including Rome, New Orleans, Hong Kong, London, Venezuela, various uncharted islands in the Caribbean, and of course Salem. Storylines in 2008 indicate the core of the family business is shipping. Upon Stefano's death in 2012 EJ DiMera assumed control of DiMera Enterprises. Shortly before his death Stefano had another will drawn up that disinherited EJ because Stefano had recently discovered that EJ is not his biological son but the will was never signed, witnessed, and notarized and therefore not legally binding. However it was revealed on August 21, 2012 that Ian McAllister faked Stefano's death as well as forging Alice's letter and EJ's DNA test, therefore making EJ Stefano's biological son once again. In July 2013 EJ, with Justin Kiriakis' help, pulled a hostile takeover and took over complete ownership of DiMera Enterprises. In September 2013, with Sami Brady Trial in full swing, EJ pleads with his father to help Sami and he will do anything, part of it, he agree's to handover control back of Dimera Enterprises to Stefano and will live in the mansion until Stefano says otherwise. Stefano loses control of DiMera enterprises in July 2014, when Sami and Kate successfully forged his signature on documents that make them Co-CEOs of DiMera enterprise. He later regains control with the help of Chad and Victor Kiriakis, who help Stefano set Kate up for a fall. After Stefano's death in 2016, Chad likely became an executive and the Company's CEO due to it being his inheritance. Andre and Kate returned to the company to help Chad bring back DiMera to its former glory. On March 2017, Chad hires his wife Abigail as the new publicity director in the company but she soon quits her job. But in late 2017, she is rehired. In New Years Eve 2018, Stefano's long lost son Stefan revealed that the board agreed to have him as the new CEO of DiMera Enterprises, effective immediately. 'Employees' |-|Current employees= *[[Stefan DiMera|'Stefan DiMera']], CEO and Chairman (2018-onwards) *[[Chad DiMera|'Chad DiMera']], CEO and Chairman (2017), former intern, former Co-CEO, former Model for Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics *[[Andre DiMera|'Andre DiMera']], Executive (2007, 2016), Henchman (1983–1984, 2007, 2016), associate (posing as Tony DiMera) (1993–1996), Former CEO of the DiMera Enterprises (posing as Tony) (2002–2005) *[[Abigail Deveraux|'Abigail Deveraux DiMera']], Publicity Director of DiMera Enterprises (2017-onwards) *Lucas Horton, Executive at Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics, a subsidiary of DiMera Enterprises (2015-onwards) *Belle Black, Lawyer for DiMera Enterprises (2016-onwards) *Gabi Hernandez, Head of Gabi Cheek, Image Consultant, former model for Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics (2017) *Kate Roberts DiMera, Partner with Gabi in Gabi Cheek!, CEO of DiMera Enterprises (2014-2015, 2017), Executive (2016-17) *Don Alexander, Board member *Charlie Casey, Board member *Reginald Benedict, London subsidiary *Wei Shin, Hong Kong subsidiary |-|Former Employees= *EJ DiMera, Executive (2005-2007) (2008-2012) (2013-2014), CEO (2012) (2013) *Wilhelm Rolf, DiMera doctor and henchman (1997-2002, 2007-2008) *Kristen DiMera, CEO of DiMera Enterprises between 1995 and 1997 (2012-2013, 2014) *Stefano DiMera, CEO and Chairman of the Board *Peter Blake, Legal council *John Black, CEO of DiMera Enterprises (2008) *Patrick Lockhart, Henchman for Andre and EJ DiMera (on and off from 2004 to 2007) *Colin Murphy, DiMera doctor, hitman (2002–2003) *Bart Biederbecke, Associate to Andre DiMera (posing as Tony DiMera) (1997–2007) *Ilya Petrov, Henchman and associate of Stefano DiMera Descendants |-|First Generation= *Unknown son *Unknown son *Unknown son *Unknown son *Unknown son *Unknown son *'Santo DiMera' He was the father of Stefano DiMera. He had an affair with Colleen Brady and died broken hearted after Colleen appeared to commit suicide. Santo and Colleen had a baby that was originally believed to be John Black, but this was later proven to be false. Santo bears a strong resemblance to his grandson EJ DiMera. In addition to the children he already had, Santo also spent some time with a woman named Yvette, and Yvette's son, Ian McAllister, looked up to Santo like a father. |-|Children= *Unknown son *Unknown son *Unknown son *Unknown son *Unknown son *Unknown son *'Stefano DiMera' He is the son of Santo DiMera and the patriarch of the DiMera family. Stefano first entered the show in 1982 as an organised crime kingpin. Throughout the years, he has become more gothic, especially through his firm belief that he will never die. According to Stefano, he is like a Phoenix, and he will always rise from the ashes to his former glory and power. He is the seventh son of the seventh son; as a 300 year-old DiMera family legend dictates, such a son will never die. He certainly has proven this time and time again. Stefano has "died" eleven times, coming back stronger than ever each time. Because of this, he holds the record in Salem for the most faked deaths. In 2016, Stefano was thought to have been killed off for good due to the actor's failing health. Stefano succumbed to gunshot wounds, inflicted by Hope Brady, because she thought he was responsible for the kidnapping, and death of her longtime love, Bo Brady. However, on December 27, according to Shane Donovan, the ISA located a man who bears a strong resemblance to Stefano's description in Prague, Eastern Europe. The picture that he showed to the Salem P.D. is very vague yet the man in it bears a strong resemblance to Stefano. There are also rumours that he is building a power base in Eastern Europe and is most likely the one who took a lot of assets and money from DiMera Enterprises. It is later revealed that the body that was buried in Stefano's grave isn't him and so it is very likely that the Phoenix has risen from the ashes once again. In February 9, 2017, Mascolo reprised his role for one episode when the Bradys' and their allies succeed in capturing Stefano, and putting him behind bars. But soon he disappears from his cell without a possible explanation, never to be seen again. Though it turns out Shane was posing as Stefano, and for all intense of purposes, Hope really did kill Stefano; Shane believes he sees Stefano on a security feed, and the scene is left purposely ambiguous as to whether or not Stefano is still out there?!! *'Ryan Brady' He is the son of Santo DiMera and Colleen Brady, he died in infancy. It was believed that John Black was Ryan but that was proven incorrectly. |-|Grandchildren= *'Andre DiMera' Andre is the eldest son of Stefano DiMera. He was originally introduced as Stefano's nephew, who was raised by Stefano after his parents died. Andre was given plastic surgery to look exactly like Tony DiMera, and he impersonated Tony on several occasions, often committing terrible crimes while using the identity. In 2015, Andre was revealed to be Stefano's biological son and his true heir. As of 2017, he is the Patriarch of the DiMera Family. *'Anthony "Tony" DiMera' He was thought to be Stefano's biological son until he started a relationship with Renee DuMonde, who would be revealed to be Stefano's daughter. To get around this, Daphne DiMera, Tony's mother, claimed that her lover Enrico, the DiMera family gardener, was Tony's real father and blood tests in the early 1980s supported this as fact. When Tony returned in 2007, it was never referenced that he wasn't Stefano's biological son. He referred to Stefano as his father, and EJ and Lexie as his siblings. For all intense of purposes, Tony Was Stefano's son, but the show could never retcon Enrico being his father due to his past relationship with Stefano's biological daughter. When Andre returned in 2015, and was revealed to be Stefano's son, and not his nephew as previously thought, Andre claimed he and Tony were similar because they were both Stefano's sons, and Kate even said that Andre must have some of Tony's traits because they were brothers. Tony died from going into cardiac arrest after being hospitalized from falling and being stabbed in the back by a sharp piece of wood. *'Renée DuMonde DiMera ' She was the daughter of Stefano DiMera and Lee DuMonde. as the feisty younger sister of Lee DuMonde - the evil home wrecker of Doug & Julie Williams. Later it was revealed throught a paternity test that Lee DuMonde is her mother and Stefano DiMera was her father. In time she warmed up to him and soon she slowly became a DiMera. When André DiMera kidnapped Tony, who had gone to the wine cellar to grab champagne. André returned to Renee, she very quickly realized something was off: his cologne was different, as were his hands, and while his voice was the same, his manner of phrasing was off. She announced she was going to get Roman, and André hastily pulled out a knife - laced with poison, and stabbed Renee, who died from the poison - not the knife wound. *'Megan Hathaway' Came to Salem as the daughter of Maxwell Hathaway, but was revealed to be Stefano DiMera's daughter with an unnamed woman. She had unhealthy obsession with Bo Brady and was jealous of his relationship with Hope Williams. Megan died after hitting her head against the wall during an altercation with Larry Welch. *'Benjamin Hawk' He is the deaf son of Stefano DiMera and Ellen Hawk. Stefano had his mother, Ellen, killed. Steve and Kayla found Benjy on their honeymoon and nearly adopted him. However he ended up living with his maternal grandfather, Orion, in Europe. Years later, Benjy would make a brief and surprising return to Salem. Steve and Kayla Johnson were poisoned and recovering at Salem Hospital. Still unable to remember the past, Steve found himself torn between loyalty to Kayla and helping her recover, and his new feelings for Billie Reed. Steve noticed a stranger in the halls outside his recovery room; that stranger turned out to be Benjy. He had heard of the poisoning and came back to help Steve and Kayla, who were so nice to him so many years ago. Before leaving again, Benjy helped Steve remember a Christmas memory from years ago when Benjy was just a small boy. Later, Benjy and his family moved to Salem permanently. He was then drugged and kidnapped in order to be a liver donor for Stefano. Eventually a homeless man found him and he was saved from dying. While recovering from his injuries, Benjy attended the mock funeral of Stefano and fired a gun multiple times into the casket. Benjy was disarmed and taken back to the hospital where it was assumed by those around him, he remained. Benjy was later murdered by his cousin (later revealed to be his half-brother) Andre DiMera and placed in the coffin used in Stefano Dimera's fake funeral. *'Alexandra "Lexie" Carver M.D.' She is the daughter of villain Stefano DiMera, and the psychic Celeste Perrault. She is the mother of Theo Carver, and the wife of former mayor Abe Carver. She was considered to be the best of the DiMera family for unlike most of her family she was not evil. Unfortunately, she died in late June 2012, a fragile Lexie went on a picnic in the backyard with Abe, where she peacefully passed on in his arms. A ghostly Lexie visits her loved ones, and assures Theo that while she may not always be there in her physical presence, she will always be there for him. *'Elvis "EJ" Aaron DiMera' He is the son of crime lord Stefano DiMera and Susan Banks. However, Stefano plans to pass off the child as his daughter Kristen DiMera's son with John Black. When the truth is revealed, Susan skips town with baby Elvis, and her husband, Edmund Crumb. Upon the character's 2006 introduction, EJ is immediately taken with Sami Brady, and the pairing goes on to become one of the most popular and controversial couples in recent history; the controversy stems EJ forcing Sami into having sex with him in exchange for his help in saving the life of her longtime love Lucas Horton. This sexual encounter also produces their son, Johnny. The couple's first marriage is for convenience allowing EJ to stay in the country when he begins having problems with immigration. EJ also has a chaotic relationship with Sami's nemesis, Nicole Walker. EJ and Sami's relationship is also rivaled by Sami's relationship with Rafe Hernandez. EJ reunites with Sami but dies after being shot by his disloyal bodyguard that was hired by rival Clyde Weston. In November 21, Kristen revealed that EJ is very much alive. *'Stefan Octavius DiMera' He is the long lost son of crime lord Stefano DiMera and his ex-wife Vivian Alamain. Stefano never knew he existed. Stefan was conceived when Stefano was posing as Rudolpho Meradi and seduced her to steal her ruby. As of New Years Eve 2018, he is the head of the DiMera family and CEO of DiMera Enterprises. *'Chad Michael DiMera' He is the illegitimate son of crime lord Stefano DiMera and Madeline Peterson Woods. Chad struggled to accept his new family but eventually formed strong bonds with his father, sister Lexie Carver and brother, EJ. Following the deaths of Lexie, EJ, and Kristen, and the retconned resurrection of André, he is the youngest surviving member in his generation of the DiMera family. He is the father of Thomas Deveraux and Grace McCormick DiMera. *'Peter Blake' He is the adoptive son of Stefano DiMera and the older sister of Kristen DiMera. Peter Blake came to Salem in 1993 to warn his sister, Kristen, to keep a low profile and not to become involved with John Black in any way. In 1998, he was sentenced to prison for his crimes, but however, Stefano did manage to get Peter placed in a white-collar- crime prison instead and he would be up for parole in a few years. *'Kristen DiMera' She is the adoptive daughter of Stefano DiMera and the little brother of Peter Blake. Kristen and her brother Peter were raised but not legally adopted by super villain Stefano DiMera at a very young age following the deaths of their parents; however, their mother Rachel was later revealed to be alive. In 2015, during a struggle with Marlena, Kristen was distracted, was catapulted by Marlena through a glass window several feet above a bay. Despite a body not being found, Kristen is presumed dead by Brady and Italian police. In November 21, a very much alive Kristen appeared in Memphis, at Susan's house, where she revealed that EJ is alive. |-|Great-Grandchildren= *'Theodore "Theo" Brandon Carver' He is the son of Abe Carver and Lexie Carver. Theo was born in May 29, 2003 to Abe and Lexie Carver Theo was considered a miracle by Abe and Lexie having been born more than a decade after the couple wed. He was born on the same day that Abe learned Brandon Walker was also his son. Originally believed to be Brandon's son, a DNA test proved Theo to be Abe's son. Theo was diagnosed with autism and his condition has caused major concern for Abe and Lexie. In 2015, he found out he has a sister named Lani Price. *'John "Johnny" Roman DiMera' He is the son of EJ DiMera and Sami Brady. He was born October 23, 2007. He was originally believed to be the son of Lucas Horton, but after the child's birth, EJ begins to suspect that the fraternal twins might have different fathers because Johnny does not look like his sister. A second DNA test reveals EJ to be the father. In 2014, after his father died, Johnny currently lives in the Los Angeles with his mother and sisters Allie Horton and Sydney DiMera. Johnny became an uncle when Will fathered Arianna Horton. *'Sydney Anne DiMera' She is the daughter of EJ DiMera and Sami Brady.Sydney is born in secret on January 28, 2009, while her biological mother is in witness protection, and she is switched shortly after birth with the daughter of a teenage mother, Mia, who has agreed to give her baby up for adoption to Nicole Walker. Nicole, who has miscarried her fiancé EJ's daughter, has arranged in secret to adopt Mia's baby and pass the child off as EJ's, fearful that she would lose EJ without a baby. When Nicole learns that Sami had just recently given birth to her and EJ's daughter the same day Mia gave birth to hers, Nicole switches the babies, preferring to have EJ's biological daughter over an unrelated child. Nicole instantly bonds with Sydney, and vows to always protect her no matter what happens. Sami and EJ are none the wiser to Nicole's treachery, and Sami and Rafe bond with "Sami's" daughter, while EJ and Nicole bond with "their" daughter. EJ eventually learns that Nicole had a miscarriage and he kicks Nicole and Sydney out of the mansion, not knowing the truth about Sydney. Eventually, Sami also learns that Sydney is her biological daughter. Soon after, EJ learns that Sydney is his biological child with Sami. However, the family reunion turns into a nightmare when Brady Black bails Nicole out of jail and she kidnaps Sydney. Nicole has a change of heart and decides to tell EJ and Sami where Sydney is, but she is knocked out by Anna DiMera, who takes Sydney. It is later revealed that Anna was hired by EJ to kidnap Sydney. Sydney becomes the subject of many custody battles between EJ and Sami over the next few years, with Nicole involved, as well, during the time she is married to EJ. They later come to an agreement, though, and Sydney is able to stay with her entire family, including her siblings, Johnny, Allie Horton and Will Horton. Sydney became an aunt when Gabi gave birth to Arianna Horton, Will's daughter. *'Steven Hawk' He is the son of Benjy Hawk and Sonja Hawk. He was born prior to 2007. *'Grace Rafaela DiMera' She is the biological daughter of Chad DiMera (then known as Chad Peterson-Woods) and Mia McCormick. She was formerly believed to be the daughter of EJ DiMera and Sami Brady. She is born on January 28, 2009. In June 9, 2009, Grace dies from bacterial meningitis on June 9, 2009. Months after her death the truth is revealed that Grace is the biological daughter of Chad and Mia. On May 22, 2013; Arianna Horton was born, daughter of Will Horton and Gabi Hernandez and they gave their daughter Arianna the middle name Grace to honour Grace's memory. In 2015, Grace's half-brother Thomas Deveraux was born. *'Thomas Jack Deveraux' He is the first born son of the favourite popular supercouple Chad and Abigail DiMera. He was formerly believed to be the son of Ben Weston. He is the half-brother of the deceased Grace DiMera and the first grandchild of the legendary supercouple Jack and Jennifer Deveraux. He is also the youngest grandson of Stefano DiMera and the great-great grandson of Tom and Alice Horton. He is named after his grandfather Jack Deveraux and his great-great grandfather Tom Horton. He is the Heir to DiMera Empire. He was born onscreen November 24, 2015. DiMera family tree Descendants Characters currently on the show are noted in bold; family members through marriage are in italics 1. Santo DiMera (deceased) Mrs. DiMera (deceased) 2. Stefano DiMera (1929-2016?) Unknown female (deceased) 3. [[Andre DiMera|'Andre DiMera']] [[Kate Roberts|''Kate Roberts]] 3. Tony DiMera (adopted) (?-2009)(deceased) Madeline Peterson-Woods(?-2010)(deceased) 3. [[Chad DiMera|'Chad DiMera']] (1990-present) [[Abigail Deveraux|Abigail Deveraux]] (1992-present) 4. [[Thomas Deveraux|'Thomas Deveraux']] (2015-present) Mia McCormick 4. Grace DiMera (2009)(deceased) Susan Banks 3. EJ DiMera (1997-present) [[Sami Brady|''Sami Brady]] (1984-present) 4. Johnny DiMera (2007-present) 4. Sydney DiMera (2009-present) ''Nicole Walker'' 4. Unnamed daughter (miscarriage; 2008)(deceased) 4. Daniel Rafael DiMera (miscarriage; 2012)(deceased) [[Vivian Alamain|'Vivian Alamain']] 3. [[Stefan DiMera|'Stefan DiMera']] Lee DuMonde 3. Renee DiMera (1961-1983)(deceased) Unknown Woman (deceased) 3. Megan Hathaway (?-1985)(deceased) Ellen Hawk (deceased) 3. Benjy Hawk (?-2007)(deceased) Sonja Hawk 4. Steven Hawk (pre-2007-present) Celeste Perrault 3. Lexie Carver (?-2012)(deceased) [[Abe Carver|''Abe Carver]] 4. [[Theo Carver|'Theo Carver']] (2003-present) 3. Kristen DiMera (adopted) John Black 4. John Jr. (miscarriage)(deceased) 3. Peter Blake (adopted) 2. Unnamed older brother (deceased) 2. Unnamed older brother (deceased) 2. Unnamed older brother (deceased) 2. Unnamed older brother (deceased) 2. Unnamed older brother (deceased) 2. Unnamed older brother (deceased) Colleen Brady (deceased) 2. Ryan Brady (deceased) 1. Unknown older brother (deceased) 1. Unknown older brother (deceased) 1. Unknown older brother (deceased) 1. Unknown older brother (deceased) 1. Unknown older brother (deceased) 1. Unknown older brother (deceased) See also * Brady family - The family Johnny DiMera, Sydney DiMera, and Ryan Brady were born into and EJ DiMera is married into. * Banks family - The family EJ DiMera was born into. * Horton family - The family Thomas Deveraux was born into and Chad DiMera is married into. * Johnson family - The family Thomas Deveraux was born into and Chad DiMera is married into. * McCormick family - The family Grace DiMera was born into. * Peterson family - The family Chad DiMera was born into. * Carver family - The family Theo Carver was born into. * DuMonde family - The family Renee DuMonde was born into. * Hawk family - The family Benjy Hawk and Steven Hawk were born into. * Blake family - The family Kristen and Peter Blake DiMera were born into. * Alamain family - The family Stefan DiMera was born into. Photo Gallery/Family Members Santo DiMera.jpg|1st Patriarch Santo DiMera † Stefano DiMera A.jpg|2nd Patriarch Stefano DiMera (†?) Thaao-Penghlis.jpg|3rd Patriarch Andre DiMera Chad confronts Andre.jpeg|Brothers Chad and Andre DiMera, Sons of Stefano DiMera TonyAnna.JPG|Tony DiMera, Adopted Son of Stefano DiMera and Anna DiMera † Renee DuMonde (Deceased).jpg|Renee DiMera, Daughter of Stefano DiMera † MeganHathaway.jpg|Megan DiMera, Daughter of Stefano DiMera † Peter Blake (Deceased).jpg|Peter Blake DiMera, Adopted Son of Stefano DiMera KristenDB.jpg|Kristen DiMera, Adopted Daughter of Stefano DiMera Stefano Lexie.JPG|Stefano and daughter Lexie † Carver family.JPG|Lexie with her husband Abe, and their son Theo Benjy Hawk (Deceased).jpg|Benjy Hawk, Deaf Son of Stefano DiMera † James Scott EJ.JPG|EJ DiMera, Son of Stefano DiMera IMG_6098.jpg|Chad DiMera and his wife, Abigail DiMera Kyler Pettis as Theo.png|Theo Carver, Grandson of Stefano DiMera Johnny DiMera.jpg|Johnny DiMera, Grandson of Stefano DiMera Sydney DiMera.jpg|Sydney DiMera, GrandDaughter of Stefano Dimera Julia O'Connor 2.jpg|Grace McCormick DiMera, GrandDaughter of Stefano DiMera † ThomasJDD 1.jpg|Thomas Jack DiMera, Grandson of Stefano DiMera, and Heir To The DiMera Empire 'DiMera Mansion' Address: 430 Lakeview Drive Salem, USA 06649 The DiMera Mansion (formerly known as the Donovan Mansion) was a mansion that the Donovan family resided in. After they left town, Stefano DiMera purchased the mansion and it has been the home to the DiMera family ever since. This is a three-story, all-brick Georgian style dwelling with six bedrooms, seven baths. There are also plenty of secret rooms, separate servants' quarters and a guest house on about five acres of property lush with colourful English-style gardens which contain rare flowers imported from Italy. Tony DiMera added many Mediterranean touches and colours to the house. In the main living room and lobby area busts of Roman emperors can be seen on the tables. It also has been shown there is an underground dungeon that the DiMeras have used to imprison their enemies. It is staffed by many servants with the main butler Harold and maid Mary being the most prominent. It was formerly a part of DiMera Enterprises. Historically, the person (or persons) who controlled DiMera Enterprises also controlled the DiMera mansion. In early 2016, Chad DiMera became owner of the mansion after he paid off the back taxes on it. However, in 2018 New Years Eve, Chad's long lost half-brother Stefan DiMera arrived in Salem and bought the bank that holds the mortgage on the DiMera mansion, making him the new owner of the family mansion. The DiMera mansion is often seen by Salem residents as a fearsome and haunting place. It is commonly referred to as a "house of horrors" or "Mausoleum" and the "bowls of Hell". File:DiMera mansion.jpeg|Exterior DiMera mansion interior.JPG|Interior entrance leading into the main room (2007) Roman Sami.JPG|Roman and Sami in the main room Stefano, Marlena, Andre.jpeg|Stefano, Marlena, and Andre in the study Chad holds EJ at gunpoint.JPG|Chad and EJ in the entrance area (2014) Thaao Penghlis-mansion-set.PNG|Most of the main room seen in an interview with Thaao Penghlis. Andre Abby DiMera Mansion.PNG|DiMera mansion main room (2017) Residents |-|Current Residents= *[[Stefan DiMera|'Stefan Octavius DiMera']] (owner) *[[Vivian Alamain|'Vivian Alamain']] *[[Chad DiMera|'Chad Michael DiMera']] *[[Abigail Deveraux|'Abigail Deveraux DiMera']] *[[Andre DiMera|'Andre DiMera']] *[[Kate Roberts|'Kate Roberts DiMera']] *[[Thomas Deveraux|'Thomas Jack Deveraux DiMera']] *[[List Of Minor Characters (2000s)|'Harold''']] (butler) *Mary (maid) |-|Former Residents= *Abe Carver *Allie Horton *Anna DiMera *Ava Vitali † *Bart Biederbecke † *Billie Reed *Brady Black *Cassie Brady *Ciara Brady *Claire Brady *Daphne DiMera † *EJ DiMera *Ivan Marais *John Black *Johnny DiMera *Kate Roberts *Kristen DiMera *Lexie Carver † *Marlena Evans *Nicole Walker *Peter Blake *Renee DuMonde † *Rex Brady *Sami Brady *Shane Donovan *Stefano DiMera †? *Sydney DiMera *Theo Carver *Tony DiMera † *Will Horton † *Dr. Wilhelm Rolf † *Eliana (maid) Category:Days of Our Lives Families Category:Families